Hogwarts IPod Shuffle Karaoke
by The Super Slytherin
Summary: I put my Ipod on shuffle and got a random a HP Character sing it. T for language in some songs
1. Chapter 1

_**Hogwarts IPod Shuffle Karaoke**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

**I Put My IPod on Shuffle and I Have a random Harry Potter Character Sing Whatever Song Comes Up**

**I Might Take This To The Next Generation and Marauders**

**Chapter 1: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley ft. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger- Just Wanna Be With You**

"Hello everyone" Dumbledore said at breakfast "I found that a lot of you are bored and such so I have cut classes for the day to have a karaoke contest. So who would like to go first?"

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all stood up at the same time .

"Oh good" Dumbledore said

The four walked to the stage that had been set up and each grabbed a microphone.

A TV Screen appeared out of thin air behind them and it said the words: Just Wanna Be With You by: The Cast Of High School Musical

**Ron:**  
**I got a lot of things**  
**I have to do**  
**All this distractions**  
**Our future coming soon**  
**We're being pulled**  
**Ron and Hermione:**  
**A hundred different directions**  
**Ron:**  
**But whatever happens**  
**Ron and Hermione**  
**I know I got you**

Everyone was shocked they didn't know the two were such great singers  
**Ron:**  
**You're on my mind**  
**You're in my heart**  
**Ron and Hermione:**  
**It doesn't matter where we are**  
**Ron:**  
**We'll be alright**  
**Even if we're**  
**Ron and Hermione:**  
**Miles apart**  
**Harry and Ginny:**  
**All I wanna do**  
**Is be with you**  
**Be with you**  
**There's nothing we can't do**  
**Just wanna be with you**  
**Only you**  
**No matter where life takes us**  
**Nothing can break us apart**  
**Harry:**  
**You know it's true**  
**Harry and Ginny:**  
**I just wanna be with you**  
**Ginny:**  
**Hey**

**Harry:**  
**Be with you**  
**Ginny:**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
**Harry:**  
**You know how life can be**  
**It changes overnight**  
**Harry and Ginny:**  
**It's sunny then raining**  
**But it's alright**  
**Ginny:**  
**A friend like you**  
**Harry and Ginny:**

**Always makes it easy**  
**Harry:**  
**I know that you get me**  
**Harry and Ginny:**  
**Every time**  
**Through every up**  
**Through every down**  
**You know I'll always be around**  
**Through anything**  
**You can count on me**  
**All I wanna do**  
**Is be with you**  
**Be with you**  
**There's nothing we can't do**  
**Just wanna be with you**  
**Only you**  
**No matter where life takes us**  
**Nothing can break us apart**  
**Harry:**  
**You know it's true**  
**Harry and Ginny:**  
**I just wanna be with you**  
**I just wanna be with you**

They walked back to their seats as the rest of the hall applauded minus the Slytherins.

"So who's next?" Dumbledore asked

Blaise Zabini stood up and walked to the stage despite the protests of the rest of his house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hogwarts IPod Shuffle Karaoke**_

_**I DO NOT OWN**_

**Chapter 2: Blaise Zabini- I'm Yours**

The the lyrics to Just Wanna Be With You Faded and the words I'm Yours by Jason Mraz replaced it.

Blaise smiled than started singing

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
(I won't hesitate)  
Open up your mind and see like me  
(No more, no more)  
Open up your plans and man you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
(It cannot wait, I'm sure)  
So please don't, please don't, please don't  
(There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate  
(Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short  
(This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours**

Everyone applauded as Blaise went back to his table and Hannah Abbott took his place on the stage


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hogwarts IPod Shuffle Karaoke**_

_**I DO NOT OWN  
**_**Chapter 3: Hannah Abbott- Dreamin' My Way**

Hannah giggled as the words: Dreamin' My Way by: The Winx Club appeared on the screen

**I know that one day**

**Deep inside in my eyes**

**Only I will see**

**What is been there for me**

**All the magic lights**

**Every dream I have will be reality**

**And the wind coming from the past**

**Blowing away the evil**

**Just like the dust**

**I stand up and fly away**

**'cause I know**

**I will never give up**

**Knowing that I can find**

**All the power in my heart**

**I stand up and fly away**

**'cause I know**

**Yes I do**

**I can do**

**Dreamin' in my way  
Oh**

**This is my moment**

**No more tears in my eyes (in my eyes)**

**I won't cry again**

**I will be inside a magic fairy tale**

**Smiling with joy and dancing**

**Singing with all the people**

**All the universe**

**I stand up and fly away**

**'cause I know**

**I will never give up**

**Knowing that I can find**

**All the power in my heart**

**I stand up and fly away**

**'cause I know**

**Yes I do**

**I can do**

**Dreamin' in my way**

**Dreamin' in my way**

**My way**

**I stand up and fly away**

**'Cause I know**

**I will never give up**

**Knowin' that I can find**

**All the power in my heart**

**I stand up and fly away**

**'Cause I know**

**Yes I do (Yes you do)**

**I can do (You can do)**

**Dreamin' in my way**

**Dreamin' in my way**

**Dreamin' in my way**

Hannah smiled and sat back down at the Hufflepuff table as 3/4 of the hall applauded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hogwarts IPod Shuffle Karaoke**_

_**I Do Not Own Songs Or Characters Or Anything You Recognize**_

**Chapter 4**

Neville moved to where Hannah had been standing on the stage and looked at the screen as the lyrics to Watching You Watch Him by Eric Hutchinson appeared.

**I love you  
From the bottom of my heart  
And that's not gonna change but things look grim  
When I am watching you watch him**

Neville smiled at some of the shocked looks he was getting though he kept his eyes on Hannah. Who was listening but was watching Erinie.

**I give you  
The best a man can hope to give  
But I'm not feeling brave chances are slim  
When I am watching you watch him**

**Ohhh What is left to learn  
When he would let you crash and burn  
He never gives attention but you still yearn  
Where do I fit in  
When I am watching you watch him **

**God only knows why I still wait around  
Except I hate to see you cry  
And I need you  
But there are things I cannot do**

**I want you  
When he's playing all his games  
And it gets hard to tell who's the victim  
When I am watching you watch him**

**Ohhh What is left to learn  
When he would let you crash and burn  
He never gives attention but you still yearn  
Where do I fit in  
When I am watching you watch him**

**God only knows why I still wait around  
Except I hate to see you cry  
And I need you  
But there are things I cannot do**

**And I love you  
Like a broken record plays  
But I'm a windowpane a phantom limb  
When I am watching you watch him**

Neville smiled as the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryfindors clapped and the Slytherins sat there in shock. Cho stood from her seat and took Neville's spot on stage.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hogwarts IPod Shuffle Karaoke**_

_**I Do Not Own**_

**Chapter 5**

Cho smiled as Last Kiss by Taylor Swift appeared on the small screen

**I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away**

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last...

Most of the hall clapped as she hopped of stage and handed the microphone to Luna. Cho smirked because she knew Luna couldn't sing with that dreamy voice of hers.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hogwarts IPod Shuffle Karaoke**_

_**I Do Not Own**_

**Chapter 6**

Luna giggled because she knew what Cho was up to. She stood up on the stage and the words: What's Not to Like by Hannah Montana came up on the screen.

**Do ****do do do do****  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Do do do do do**

When you're a superstar  
They know your name wherever you are  
Life is crazy and I like it  
Pictures in magazines  
Autographs and 90,000 screams  
Get the dream and then you live it

Oh, wouldn't you want that too?  
Who could blame you?  
Oh, cause what I say is true, oh yeah

When you're a VIP  
You get whatever you please  
What's not to like?  
The fans screaming your name  
All the fortune and fame  
What's not to, what's not, what's not to like?

Yeah, do, do, do, do, do  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Do, do, do, do, do

Life in the spotlight  
Designer clothes you wear one time  
Tell me, now who wouldn't love it?  
Hollywood celebrity  
Coast to coast, sold out every CD  
Loving every minute of it

Oh, wouldn't you want that too?  
Who could blame you?  
Oh, cause what I say is true, oh yeah

When you're a VIP  
You get whatever you please  
What's not to like?  
The fans screaming your name  
All the fortune and fame  
What's not to like?  
You party all the time  
You get to live the life  
What's not to, what's not, what's not to like?

Signing pictures 'till the end of the line  
Smiling every time {smiling every time}  
The song, you want to hear them sing it  
Feels good, gonna bring it  
Radios, live shows  
Be the star in movie roles  
Whoo, what's not to like?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

When you're a VIP  
You get whatever you please  
What's not to like?  
The fans screaming your name  
All the fortune and fame  
Doesn't that sound nice?  
You party all the time  
You get to live the life {live the life}  
What's not to like?  
When you're a superstar  
Everyone knows who you are  
What's not to, what's not, what's not to like?

When she had finished singing Luna bowed at all of the shocked faces and accepted the scattered applause and sat back down at the Ravenclaw table next to a dumbstruck Cho Chang.


End file.
